Beneath Big Apple Sky (SOONHOON)
by 4sythia
Summary: AU / CANON / SOONHOON /. [CHAPTER 5 UPDATED] Kwon Soonyoung menutup mata, membayangkan sebuah pohon apel besar, dan sesosok pria mungil yang berteduh dibawahnya. "Jihoon.."
1. Chapter 1

Beneath Big Apple Sky

Chapter 1 of ?

Rated: T

Disclaimer: These chara is totally belongs to Theirself, but this fic is officially mine. Inspired from Sunshine Becomes You by Ilana Tan

Warning!: Bahasa gajelas, alur lompat-lompat, setting gajelas, OOC tingkat dewa, Bisa menyebabkan mual muntah dsb

Ini nggak diedit samsek, maapkan taipo de el el

SoonHoon slight Other Pair

Read it with ur own risk (:

Chapter 1 (Prologue)

Daun-daun sudah terlihat menguning…

Frekuensi hembusan angin yang menusuk tulang pun semakin bertambah.

Ah tentu saja, sudah memasuki musim gugur. Ditengah cuaca yang dingin, terlihat sesosok laki-laki berambut legam tengah berjalan menyusuri jalanan kawasan pemukiman Riverside. Laki-laki itu, mata hitam pekatnya terlihat terkunci pada jalanan kota New York yang padat seperti biasanya. Kedua tangannya ia selipkan didalam kantung mantel coklatnya yang terlihat nyaman dan cukup hangat ditengah cuaca berangin seperti ini. Langkah kaki panjangnya membawa laki-laki itu kesebuah komplek apartemen yang terletak agak jauh dari keramaian kota New York. Dilihat dari bangunannya yang klasik dan berarsitektur tinggi semua orangpun tahu bahwa apartemen-apartemen ini ditujukan untuk para kaum jetset.

Laki-laki itu akhirnya berhenti disebuah beranda apartemen bertingkat tiga yang terlihat lebih sederhana dibanding gedung apartemen yang berada disekitarnya. Laki-laki itu mundur selangkah ketika mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya bersama seorang anak perempuan berjalan menuju pintu apartemen, bisa terlihat si ibu sedikit kesulitan dengan tasnya yang besar.

"Bisakah kau menyangga pintunya selama aku lewat, Gwen."

"Mom! Aku sedang sibuk." Laki-laki bermata gelap itu memutuskan untuk mengulurkan tangannya dan menyangga pintu apartemen, membiarkan si ibu beserta anak gadisnya yang jutek itu lewat. Omong-omong, sosok gadis kecil itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang, seseorang yang juga memiliki sifat jutek bin keras kepala. "Terimakasih anak muda." Ujar sang ibu yang langsung menggamit tangan anaknya.

"Tentu saja, semoga pagi anda menyenangkan." Sahutnya berbasa-basi. Setelah memastikan si ibu dan anak itu pergi, si laki-laki bermata gelap itu segera membuka lebar pintu apartemen yang sedari tadi ia tahan dengan tangannya. Setelah berhasil masuk, laki-laki itu segera berjalan menuju lift dan masuk kedalamnya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum samar, tak kuasa menahan gejolak bahagia yang membuncah dihatinya. TING!

Suara dentingan lift membuat laki-laki itu sedikit terlonjak, tanpa membuang waktu lelaki itu segera keluar dari lift begitu pintu lift terbuka.

Nomor 213, laki-laki itu berhenti tepat didepan pintu berwarna merah dengan nomor yang terbuat dari kuningan. Senyum di wajahnya semakin melebar ketika ia menekan bel pintu sebanyak dua kali, setelah itu terdengar langkah kaki dari dalam sana yang sepertinya melangkah menuju pintu. Dan tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka. Bisa terlihat dengan jelas si pemilik apartemen sedikit kaget, meskipun ia berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya, sementara si tamu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Ada apa menemuiku?" Tanya si pemilik apartemen dengan suara yang dingin dan nada yang menusuk, seolah tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan sinis si pemilik apartemen, si tamu malah tersenyum sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya diudara.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau harus sejutek itu dengan kakakmu sendiri, Kwon Soonyoung?"

xXx

"Jadi ada apa kau menemuiku, hyung?" Tanya Soonyoung begitu sang kakak menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa hitamnya.

"Ya Kwon Soonyoung. Tidak baik memperlakukan tamu dengan tidak sopan, setidaknya kau menawarkanku minuman terlebih dahulu sebelum bertanya." Ujar Seungcheol yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan tajam sang adik yang berdiri dihadapannya. Sudah delapan belas tahun Seungcheol menerima tatapan menusuk itu, jadi baginya tatapan itu bukanlah hal yang harus ditakutkan, justru tak jarang Seungcheol menganggapnya mengemaskan.

"Come on, Coups. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk omong kosong seperti ini." Ujar Soonyoung tanpa mengubah ekspresinya yang sedikit –ehem- menakutkan. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, Seungcheol malah menyentuh dagunya seraya menggeleng-geleng kecil ketika matanya menyusuri apartemen adiknya yang terkesan minimalis dan… berantakan.

"Tempat ini terlihat seperti kandang sapi, bagaimana kau bisa tidur ditempat yang penuh dengan kertas seperti ini? Eomma dan Appa pasti marah besar, terlebih Eomma, ia selalu disiplin soal kebersihan bukan." Soonyoung menghela nafas frustasi, ia tahu dengan bertanya to the point plus nada sinis nan dingin tidak akan membantu, kakaknya tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, malah mungkin membuat Soonyoung tambah pusing. Laki-laki berambut legam itu memijit batang hidungnya yang mancung dengan dua jari.

"Baiklah, hyung aku benar-benar sedang stress jadi jangan buat aku tambah stress dan harus dilarikan kerumah sakit jiwa." Ujar Soonyoung dengan sedikit nada 'mengiba' di kalimatnya. Mendengar suara adiknya yang berubah drastis, membuat Seungcheol menoleh, menatap sosok adiknya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Let me guess, lagu baru mu stuck ditengah jalan? Lalu persediaan apelmu habis sementara toko grosir di ujung blok kehabisan stock apel ditambah kau belum menikmati kopi pagimu bukan, Soonyoung?" Mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih terdengar seperti 'pernyataan' itu membuat Soonyoung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kakak laki-lakinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Kertas-kertas di sekitar pianomu bicara banyak padaku saat aku menginjakan kaki disini, soal apel dan kopi… kau pikir berapa lama aku mengenalmu? Satu tahun? Dua tahun, of course more than that." Ujar Seungcheol santai. Soonyoung kembali menghela nafas panjang, ya kakaknya pasti tahu semua tentang dirinya, mulai dari kebiasaannya, hal yang ia suka sampai hal yang membuat moodnya hancur seperti sekarang? Lihat bukan bagaimana perlakuannya terhadap kakak laki-lakinya?

"Baik, kau sudah tahu semua itu, lalu apa tujuanmu datang kemari?" Seungcheol beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri Soonyoung, laki-laki itu berdiri dihadapan Soonyoung. "Tak ada salahnya kan mengunjungi adik kesayanganku?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku ada di sini?" Seungcheol mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Managermu mengabariku ketika kalian kembali dari Madrid."

"Seungkwan." Gerutu Soonyoung. "Jadi dugaanku tepat?" Tanya Seungcheol sambil melirik kearah piano berwarna merah maroon yang terletak disamping rak buku. Disekitar piano klasik itu terlihat puluhan kertas berisi not balok berserakan dimana-mana. Soonyoung mengikuti pandangan kakaknya dan menghela nafas (lagi). "Yeah."

"Kau harus keluar sekali-kali, berada didalam rumah terlalu sering tidak baik untuk otak dan melihat dari kondisi apartemenmu, aku yakin kau sudah mengurung diri selama lebih dari tiga hari." Ujar Seungcheol sambil kembali menyusuri apartemen adiknya dengan kedua mata pekatnya.

"Aku terlalu sibuk, aku harus menyelesaikan lagu baruku untuk recital besar di London bulan depan." Ujar Soonyoung. Itu benar, Soonyoung harus menyiapkan tiga lagu baru untuk di sodorkan di recital besar yang akan dihadiri oleh para pianis terkemuka didunia, jadi ia harus memastikan bahwa lagu-lagunya benar-benar sempurna, kalau bisa sangat sempurna, lebih dari beberapa lagu yang ia mainkan di recital nya di Madrid beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya bukan?" Mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya membuat Soonyoung tersentak kaget, di kamus hidupnya tidak ada kata tidak bisa. Soonyoung selalu ingin bisa melakukan apapun. Hampir seluruh alat musik ia kuasai, tapi alat musik yang paling ia gemari adalah piano. Menurutnya alunan melodi piano bagaikan obat penenangnya. Tak hanya dibidang musik, Soonyoung juga selalu menonjol dibidang akademik dan olahraga ketika ia masih duduk dibangku SMA, tidak ada yang tidak bisa ia lakukan. Tapi kali ini ia mengakui bahwa dirinya tidak bisa, melanjutkan lagunya. Pikirannya stuck, inspirasi yang ia dapatkan jauh-jauh hari kini lenyap tanpa bekas, membuat Soonyoung uring-uringan selama beberapa hari ini. Belum lagi persediaan apelnya yang sudah habis dan mesin kopinya yang rusak. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya hari ini.

"Sudahlah jangan memaksakan dirimu, sekali-kali kau harus keluar rumah. Mungkin dengan begitu kau bisa mendapatkan inspirasi." Ujar Seungcheol sambil menyentuh pundak adiknya. Soonyoung memejamkan kepalanya, meski enggan tapi ia setuju dengan pendapat kakaknya.

"Yeah kau benar, mungkin aku harus keluar rumah sekali-kali." Melihat adiknya yang tumben-tumbennya menurut, membuat Seungcheol tersenyum samar.

"Bagaimana kalau kau datang ke café ku? Kau selalu bilang ingin mampir kesana, tapi tidak pernah membuktikannya." Ujar Seungcheol. Yap, setelah café nya resmi dibuka beberapa bulan yang lalu, Soonyoung selalu berjanji akan datang ke café nya, tapi sampai saat ini, nihil, Soonyoung tidak pernah datang. Seungcheol tahu adiknya pastilah sangat sibuk dengan jadwal recitalnya di berbagai Negara, karena itulah ia tidak pernah memaksa Soonyoung untuk datang.

"Apa café mu menyediakan kopi?" mendengar pertanyaan adiknya, Seungcheol terkekeh. "Tentu saja."

"Baik, ayo kita ke café mu."

.

.

.

TBC OR END?

.

.

.

Haloooooo... saya 4syth.. author baru di ffn! mohon krisarnya sunbaenimdeul...

Oh ya disini maaf banget, soalnya AU jadi maklum OOC

mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated: T**

 **Discalimer: These chara is totally belongs to Theirself, but this fic is officially mine.**

 **Warning: Bahasa gajelas, alur lompat-lompat, setting gajelas, OOC tingkat dewa dsb**

 **Soonhoon slight JiCheol**

 **Read it with ur own risk (:**

Chapter 2

Kedua laki-laki berambut pekat dan bermata hitam itu segera turun dari mobil Jeep Cherokee hitam ketika mereka sampai di sebuah department store, setelah mengunci pintu mobil mereka segera masuk ke department store itu. Soonyoung berkacak pinggang menatap arsitektur café kakak laki-lakinya. Café yang terletak di sebuah department store, memiliki design interior yang menganut unsur prancis, terlihat jelas dari sofa-sofa kulit berwarna soft yang berjejer tak jauh dari meja kasir, dan miniature menara eifel yang berdiri disudut cafe, meski begitu masih terlihat sentuhan Korea di café yang terletak bersebrangan dengan ice rink itu. Terlihat beberapa lampion menggantung menghiasi meja kaca tempat menaruh beberapa kue yang terlihat menggiurkan, dan beberapa origami yang bertengger di meja kasir. Sungguh perpaduan yang indah. Soonyoung menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, kearah ice rink luas yang terletak disebrang café, terlihat juga beberapa orang yang tengah meluncur disana.

Melihat ice rink, membuat Soonyoung melirik kearah Seungcheol yang berdiri disampingnya. 'Apa Seungcheol hyung tidak menderita harus menghabiskan kesehariannya di depan ice rink?'

"Lebih baik kita segera masuk ke café ku, sebelum para skater cilik menyerbu café ku." Ujar Seungcheol yang membuat lamunan Soonyoung terputus. Soonyoung hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti kakaknya dari belakang.

"Ah, aku juga ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang."

"Oh ya? Siapa?" Tanya Soonyoung tanpa antusiasme yang terpancar dari pertanyaan singkat itu. "Dia seorang pelatih ice skating di ice rink itu, dan sering menghabiskan waktunya di café ku ketika ia sedang istirahat." Ucap Seungcheol tanpa menoleh kebelakang, Soonyoung hanya mengangguk singkat. Suasana café kakaknya terlihat jauh lebih tenang dibanding suasana di sebrangnya. Membuat Soonyoung sedikit rileks, begitu memasuki café kakaknya, Soonyoung kembali menatap kesekitar.

Tamu di café kakaknya kala itu tidak terlalu ramai, mereka pun menikmati kopi ataupun cake mereka dengan tenang.

'Haah, akhirnya aku bisa menemukan orang bersikap rasional disini.' Batin Soonyoung. Tiba-tiba saja suara gemuruh tertangkap oleh telinga Soonyoung, refleks laki-laki itu segera menolehkan kepalanya.

"WOAA! AWAS!" BRUGH! Detik itu juga tubuh Soonyoung seperti dihantam benda yang berat, membuat laki-laki itu terjengkang kebelakang dengan kepala membentur sesuatu benda yang keras, dan disusul dengan benda lengket dan cairan panas yang mengenai rambutnya. Pandangan Soonyoung mengabur, dadanya terasa sesak karena tubuhnya seperti ditiban benda yang berat.

"Soon! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Soonyoung hanya bisa mengerang tak jelas seraya mengerjapkan matanya, berharap kunang-kunang di matanya segera pergi. Soonyoung akhirnya berhasil membuka matanya tanpa gangguan kunang-kunang lagi. Akhirnya laki-laki itu menyadari benda apa yang menindih tubuhnya dan membuatnya sesak nafas. Pria mungil berwajah asia dan berambut pirang berponi mengerjap sekali, lalu bola mata nya terbelalak kaget.

"Oh astaga! Maafkan aku.. aku tidak sengaja-" belum sempat pria itu menyelaskan kalimatnya, sesuatu menariknya berdiri dan tentu saja Seungcheol adalah dalang dibalik semua itu.

"Jihoonie! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Seungcheol memperhatikan mimik pria mungil itu ketika kaki kanannya menyentuh lantai kayu café nya, pria itu meringis kesakitan. "Aduh… tunggu." Ucap pria itu sambil berusaha menjejakkan kedua kakinya di lantai tanpa terhuyung-huyung, sebelah tangannya menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa berputar.

"Kakimu terkilir?" Tanya Seungcheol dua kali lebih khawatir dari sebelumnya.

Soonyoung menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Seungcheol sibuk mengurusi si kecil itu dan tidak memperdulikan adiknya yang tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai? Soonyoung mendengus kesal seraya berusaha berdiri tanpa bantuan siapapun, ia berusaha berdiri dengan menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan dan langsung diserang oleh rasa sakit yang luar biasa, membuat wajah tampannya meringis kecil.

"Apa ada luka lain?" Suara Seungcheol terdengar lagi dan Soonyoung yakin pertanyaan itu bukan ditujukan padanya. "Kepalamu terbentur, lebih baik kita kerumah sakit."

"Tidak." Bantah pria kecil itu cepat. "Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja, tidak perlu kerumah sakit."

"Tapi tak ada salahnya kerumah sakit, siapa tahu ada pendarahan didalam." Kata Seungcheol lagi . "Tidak perlu, sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa, hyung."

"Tapi-"

"Sepertinya kita memang perlu kerumah sakit." Ujar Soonyoung yang akhirnya bisa menapakan kedua kakinya dilantai. Pria kecil itu menoleh kearah Soonyoung

"Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak perlu ke-"

"Bukan kau." Ujar Soonyoung tajam dengan rahang menggeretak, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang mendera tangannya.

"Tapi aku." Seketika itu juga Seungcheol menolehkan kepalanya kearah Soonyoung.

"Oh astaga."

xXx

Bau menyengat alcohol dan obat-obatan khas rumah sakit besar langsung menari-nari di hidung Jihoon ketika pria itu menghela nafas panjang. Pria itu tak henti-hentinya mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

'Bodoh! Kalau saja bukan karena buntalan kapas itu.' Lagi-lagi pria mungil berambut pirang itu menghela nafas panjang seraya memejamkan mata nya. Rasa bersalah yang amat besar kini tengah bersemayam didalam hatinya. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena insiden buntalan kapas di café tadi beberapa menit yang lalu, ketika Jihoon tengah membawa sepiring chesse cake serta segelas hot choco late nya dan hendak duduk di pojok café untuk menikmati waktu istirahatnya, tiba-tiba saja seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan kasarnya menyenggol tubuh mungil Jihoon dan akhirnya sukses membuat Jihoon jatuh secara tidak elit dan menubruk adik dari Seungcheol, bos sekaligus pemilik café tempatnya biasa menyantap makan siang.

Ada sisi baik dan buruk dari kejadian itu. Sisi baiknya, Jihoon tidak terluka sama sekali, kepalanya hanya terasa sedikit pusing ketika menubruk dada bidang dari adik laki-laki Seungcheol ditambah bajunya tak ternodai krim keju maupun noda coklat. Dan sisi buruknya, selama perjalanan menuju kerumah sakit, Jihoon tak henti-hentinya mendapat tatapan tajam serta kata-kata menusuk dari adik Seungcheol.

'Siapa ya nama laki-laki itu? Sepertinya aku mendengar Seungcheol hyung memanggil namanya sebelum menarikku berdiri. Soon.. soonyoung? Ya! Itu namanya, tentunya.'

Tubuh Jihoon menegang ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh keningnya, membuat pria kecil itu mengangkat wajahnya.

Mata bulatnya melebar ketika mendapati sesosok laki-laki bermata gelap menyodorkan segelas minuman kearahnya.

"Kurasa segelas coklat panas bisa menenangkanmu." Jihoon tersenyum kecil seraya menangkup cangkir karton yang disodorkan kearahnya itu dengan kedua tangan. "Terimakasih, Seungcheol hyung."

Seungcheol hanya tersenyum samar seraya menyesap minuman yang sepertinya adalah capucinno. Bagaimana Jihoon bisa tahu? Tentu saja dari aromanya. Untuk kesekian kalinya Jihoon menghela nafas panjang, perasaannya sangat tidak enak. Rasa bersalah masih bercokol didalam hatinya, sedari tadi ingin sekali ia meminta maaf pada Soonyoung, tapi tatapan tajam laki-laki itu membuat Jihoon lebih memilih untuk tetap diam.

'Dia pasti sangat membenciku.' Batin pria itu. Tentu saja, karena Jihoon sudah membuat tangan laki-laki itu cedera. Tubuhnya secara tak sengaja meniban tangan laki-laki itu, membuat Soonyoung meringis sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Jihoon memutuskan untuk menyesap coklat hangatnya, berharap rasa manis dari coklat itu dapat menenangkan syaraf otaknya. "Ji, kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya wajahmu agak pucat?"

Jihoon menjauhkan cangkir karton dari mulutnya dan menatap lurus kearah lobby rumah sakit. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa hanya saja…"

Seungcheol hanya bisa terdiam, menunggu pria di sebelahnya melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku hanya khawatir akan keadaan adikmu, melihat dari ekspresinya selama dimobil pasti cederanya cukup serius." Ujar Jihoon murung.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu khawatir pada Soonyoung, dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku sangat menyesal, dia sepertinya sudah membenciku bahkan sebelum kami berkenalan, bukan begitu hyungi?" Tanya Jihoon sambil tersenyum geli, Seungcheol hanya bisa tertawa pendek. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir akan sifat buruk yang sudah mendarah daging di sosok adikku, dia memang selalu seperti itu pada semua orang." Ujar Seungcheol yang sepertinya berusaha menenangkan Jihoon.

Tak lama, pintu ruang pemeriksaan terbuka, membuat kedua manusia berbeda gender itu menolehkan kepalanya. Sesosok laki-laki paruh baya lengkap dengan jas putihnya keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan, disusul oleh seorang laki-laki yang terlihat kotor dengan krim keju dan noda coklat di baju dan rambut gelap nya. Begitu keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan, Soonyoung sama sekali tidak menoleh kearah kakaknya maupun Jihoon, moodnya benar-benar hancur total. Rencananya keluar rumah untuk menenangkan diri kini sudah hancur lebur, moodnya sudah benar-benar hilang.

"Ah, apa anda kakak dari Soonyoung?" Tanya laki-laki paruh baya itu kepada Seungcheol. "Iya, ada apa, dokter?"

"Bisa saya bicara sebentar dengan anda?" Seungcheol menoleh kearah Jihoon, menatap pria mungil itu sekilas sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi menyusul sang dokter. Sementara Jihoon hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya ketika Soonyoung berjalan melewatinya, dadanya sesak. Perasaan bersalah membuncah ketika matanya melihat perban berwarna coklat membelit tangan kanan Soonyoung.

'Ya tuhan! Aku harus meminta maaf.' Meski begitu tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir mungil Jihoon. Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya bersiap untuk meminta maaf pada Soonyoung, tapi begitu melihat ekspresi yang cukup –ehem- menakutkan diwajah laki-laki itu, Jihoon segera membungkam mulutnya, mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia tahu mood laki-laki itu pasti sangat hancur.

Soonyoung menghentikan langkahnya, ia berdiri memunggungi Jihoon. Sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar muak dengan Jihoon. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Jihoon menghela nafas panjang, ia tahu ia salah dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membayar kesalahannya, sungguh ini seperti membunuhnya. Tetapi mencoba berbicara dengan Soonyoung seperti menyerahkan nyawamu pada malaikat kematian, sudah dipastikan Soonyoung tidak akan merespon permintaan maaf Jihoon dengan 'hangat'.

Jihoon merasa sedikit lega ketika melihat sosok Seungcheol berjalan mendekati mereka. "Lebih baik aku segera mengantarmu pulang, Ji."

xXx

 _'Kau tidak diperbolehkan menggerakan tanganmu selama kurang lebih satu bulan.'_

Soonyoung mengepalkan tangan kirinya, rahangnya terlihat menegang pertanda bahwa laki-laki itu tengah kesal. Laki-laki itu memejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang sudah diselimuti amarah. Begitu membuka matanya, ia segera melirik ke kaca spion tengah. Mata onyx nya menyipit ketika menangkap sosok pemuda bertubuh mungil tengah terduduk di kursi penumpang belakang. Pria itu, pemuda berambut coklat terang yang tengah menunduk. Beberapa helai rambutnya menutupi wajahnya, membuat Soonyoung tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pria itu.

'Gara-gara dia.' Soonyoung segera mengalihkan tatapannya, berlama-lama melihat si mungil itu bisa membuat amarahnya kembali bangkit. Kalau saja pemuda itu tidak menubruknya tadi, kalau saja ia tidak datang ke café kakaknya, kalau saja kakaknya tidak datang ke apartemennya, dan kalau saja mesin kopi sialannya tidak rusak.

 _'Kau tidak boleh menggunakan tanganmu untuk sementara, apapun itu termasuk bermain piano, kau mengerti Soonyoung?'_

Tanpa sadar Soonyoung menggeram kesal. Ya, dia tidak akan bisa bermain piano selama setidaknya paling cepat satu bulan. Ia tidak akan bisa menjalankan recital yang sudah ia tunggu bulan depan, ia tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan lagu barunya.

'Ya tuhan! Bisakah kau berhenti memikirkan semua pernyataan itu, otak! Tanpa kau perjelaspun aku bisa tahu, otak bodoh!' Batin Soonyoung lebih untuk dirinya sendiri. Soonyoung kembali melirik ke kaca spion. Pemuda kecil itu masih menundukan kepalanya, entah kenapa Soonyoung sangat membenci pemuda ini. Dia bagaikan malaikat kegelapan yang merenggut segalanya dari Soonyoung.

Merenggut resitalnya, merenggut lagu barunya, merenggut pagi harinya yang tenang dan damai. Soonyoung ingin sekali segera berpisah dengan pemuda ini dan menjauh setidaknya dalam radius 100 meter.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai." Ujar Seungcheol yang memecah keheningan, baik Jihoon maupun Soonyoung memilih untuk tetap diam. Soonyoung menyentuh rambutnya yang sudah terasa lengket karena krim keju

"Bisakah kita segera kembali ke apartemenku? Aku tidak mau rambutku jadi chesse cake." Gerutu Soonyoung. Seungcheol tidak menggubris kata-kata adiknya, sementara Jihoon segera membuka pintu penumpang dan melangkah keluar dari mobil. Melihat aksi Jihoon membuat Seungcheol turut keluar dari mobil, meninggalkan si penggerutu didalam mobil.

"Jihoon." Langkah pria itu terhenti ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. "Ah hyung, terimakasih atas tumpangannya ya, maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak sama sekali tidak merepotkan, dan terimakasih karena menemaniku di rumah sakit." Ujar Seungcheol sambil tersenyum ringan, entah mengapa setelah melihat senyuman itu perasaan Jihoon sedikit tenang. "Ah, sudah seharusnya aku ikut. Penyebab adikmu dibawa kerumah sakitkan karena aku." Ujar Jihoon yang sekilas melirik kearah Soonyoung. "Apa Soonyoung akan baik-baik saja? Apa yang dokter katakan, hyung?"

"Yea, sebenarnya cedera di tangan Soonyoung tidak terlalu serius, tangannya hanya terkilir tapi dokter menyarankan untuk tidak menggerakan tangannya selama satu bulan penuh, karena Soonyoung adalah seorang pianis."

"Eh? Pianis?"

"Yeah, seorang pianis pasti menggerakan tangannya lebih sering daripada orang biasa seperti kita bukan? Dan jika terlalu sering menggerakan jari jemari di saat kondisi otot lengan tidak sehat, bisa memicu peradangan." Jihoon termenung sesaat, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Seungcheol yang berputar dikepalanya. "Jadi.. Soonyoung tidak bisa bermain piano lagi?"

"Ya untuk satu bulan ini, tidak." Tubuh Jihoon tersentak. Tidak bisa bermain piano lagi? Jihoon baru mengetahui kenapa Sooonyoung sangat kesal, bagaimana tidak? Soonyoung adalah seorang pianis, bayangkan jika seorang pianis tidak bisa bermain piano selama satu bulan?

"Tak heran dia terlihat sangat membenciku." Ujar Jihoon yang akhirnya tersenyum getir, Seungcheol hanya bisa menatap pria mungil dihadapannya. Baru saja Seungcheol hendak berbicara, suara yang dingin dan tajam bak sebilah pisau merambat diudara.

"Bisakah kita segera pulang? Kau sudah mengantar bocah itu didepan apartemennya bukan, apa kau ingin mengantarnya kedalam juga?" Gejolak amarah muncul di dalam hati Jihoon. Pria itu merasa kesal, bukan kesal karena tatapan tajam Soonyoung yang dilontarkannya selama dua jam belakangan, bukan. Tapi kerana sifat tidak sopannya di hadapan Seungcheol, bagaimanapun Seungcheol adalah kakaknya, dan ia tidak sepantasnya berkata sekasar itu. Atas dasar amarah Jihoon berjalan melewati Seungcheol. Pria itu berhenti ketika ia sudah mendekati mobil Jeep Cherokee hitam yang terparkir di depan apartemennya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat kesal karena tanganmu! Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk bersikap sekasar itu dengan kakakmu! Bagaimanapun, dia adalah kakakmu! Aku sama sekali tidak marah atas tatapan tajammu, atau kata-kata menusukmu saat diperjalanan menuju rumah sakit, aku tidak marah karena kau melampiaskan amarahmu padaku, tidak sama sekali karena aku tahu aku pantas mendapatkannya, tapi kau tidak perlu melampiaskannya pada kakakmu!"

Jihoon berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, sementara Soonyoung hanya bisa menatap kearah si mungil itu. Meskipun tatapannya terlihat datar, tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya ia sangat terkejut. Terkejut bahwa baru sekali ini ada yang berani… mengomelinya selain ibunya tentunya. Semua pemuda maupun gadis yang ia kenal pasti selalu bertekuk lutut padanya, tapi ini? Baru saja ia membentak Soonyoung? Setelah beberapa detik menatap pria kecil itu, Soonyoung menolehkan kepalanya kearah jalanan, mata onyxnya menatap lurus kedepan. "Bisa kita pulang sekarang, Coups?"

Begitu mendengar suara adiknya yang sedikit serak, Seungcheol segera membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah mobil, sementara jihoon kembali menundukan kepalanya. Pria itu mengutuk dirinya didalam hati.

'Bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa lost control seperti tadi?! Kenapa aku malah memarahinya?! Harusnya aku meminta maaf padanya, bukan malah marah-marah seperti tadi.' Jihoon memejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh lembut pundaknya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Soonyoung, dia akan baik-baik saja. Dan lagi, terimakasih ya atas aksimu tadi." Jihoon menoleh kesamping, tepatnya kearah Seungcheol yang berdiri disampingnya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Jihoon. Pemuda itu berdiri ditempatnya sampai mobil Jeep Cherokee hitam itu melaju dijalanan.

Senyuman indah itu kembali terbesit di kepalanya, membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

TBC

and ini ga diedit samsek.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rated: T**_

 _ **Disclaimer: These chara is totally belongs to Theirself, but this fic is officially mine.**_

 _ **Inspired by Sunshine becomes you**_

 _ **Warning: bahasa gajelas, alur lompat-lompat, setting gajelas, OOC tingkat dewa, Crack pairing dsb**_

 _ **Soonhoon slight Jicheol  
**_

 _ **Read it with ur own risk(:**_

 _ **Couple words from author:**_

 ** _Sebenernya 4syth rada sedih juga soalnya views sama review bener2 ga singkron ;v but gpp ;v 4syth bakal terus apdet kok :) yang udah fav follow sama review neomu neomu gumapta yac 4syth sayang kamu mumumumu :* Happy Reading gaes..!  
_**

Chapter 3

Setelah memarkirkan mobil Mini Cooper Paceman S miliknya di sisi jalan. Jihoon segera keluar. Tepat seperti dugaannya, seorang laki-laki dengan mantel abu-abu dan berambut gelap tengah berjalan di trotoar disebrang Jihoon berdiri saat ini. Bisa Jihoon lihat, laki-laki itu tengah menggenggam cangkir karton berwarna hijau dengan tangan kirinya dan ya, perban coklat itu masih melekat di tangannya. Begitu pemuda itu melihat si rambut gelap menaiki tangga menuju salah satu gedung apartemen, Jihoon segera berlari kecil menyebrangi jalanan. Untung saja tangannya berhasil menyangga pintu apartemen sebelum benar-benar tertutup. Begitu Jihoon masuk, pintu lift berwarna keemasan didalam apartemen itu sudah tertutup. 'Pasti ia sudah naik kedalam.' Tanpa membuang waktu, Jihoon segera berlari kearah tangga dan berlari menaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga dengan kakinya. Tak dihiraukannya rasa sesak didada karena kelelahan berlari menaiki tangga. 'Apartemen didaerah Riverside, lantai dua nomor 231.' Batin Jihoon berusaha mengingat alamat lengkap yang ia dapat dari Seungcheol tadi malam.

Setelah insiden membentak kemarin, Jihoon tidak bisa berpikir dengan tenang. Dirinya selalu dibayangi perasaan bersalah, ditambah karena sudah memarahi Soonyoung. Jadi Jihoon membulatkan tekad untuk datang ke apartemen Soonyoung dan meminta maaf bahkan melakukan sesuatu kalau itu bisa membuat Soonyoung tidak membencinya atau setidaknya memaafkannya. Mrs Wu selalu mengajarkan Jihoon untuk selalu meminta maaf ketika ia melakukan kesalahan apapun kondisinya. Dan Jihoon selalu menanamkan ajaran ibu pantinya itu sampai ia tumbuh dewasa dan pindah ke New York. Dan akhirnya tadi malam, Jihoon meminta alamat lengkap Soonyoung kepada Seungcheol. Laki-laki itu sebenarnya ingin mengantar Jihoon ke kediaman adiknya, karena ia sendiri tidak yakin kalau Soonyoung akan menerima atau mungkin mau berbicara dengan Jihoon, tapi karena ada suatu proyek yang harus ia kerjakan, ia pun tidak bisa menemani Jihoon. Jihoon maklum akan hal itu, ia malah bersyukur Seungcheol tidak datang bersamanya, karena ia tidak mau melihat Soonyoung berbicara pedas pada kakaknya dan membuat amarah Jihoon membuncah lagi.

Setelah lima menit berlari menaiki tangga, Jihoon pun sampai di lantai dua. Dan untungnya, letak anak tangga tidak jauh dari apartemen Soonyoung. Terbukti begitu Jihoon sampai, Soonyoung pun sudah berdiri dihadapan sebuah pintu. Dan sepertinya Soonyoung menyadari keberadaan malaikat mautnya, karena ia menolehkan kepala dan melangkah menjauh. Seolah tidak peduli dengan reaksi Soonyoung, Jihoon berjalan menghampiri laki-laki itu. Dia itu sudah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk kondisi terburuk. Misalnya, Soonyoung membentaknya, atau malah mengusirnya pergi. Meski Soonyoung melemparkan tatapan setajam elang yang seolah berkata 'Jangan mendekat atau kau akan mati' Jihoon tetap melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Soonyoung, ia harus meminta maaf kepada Soonyoung kalau ia ingin bisa menikmati hidupnya lagi tanpa beban pikiran.

Jihoon berhenti ketika ia sudah berada didekat Soonyoung, pemuda kecil itu menundukan kepalanya, berusaha menormalkan ritme nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal Karena ngebut menaiki tangga tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jihoon hanya bisa terdiam ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang terdengar lebih tajam dibanding yang ia perkirakan. Setelah merasa nafasnya sudah kembali normal dan kepalanya tidak lagi berdenyut, Jihoon meregangkan tubuhnya. Mata kecilnya menatap wajah Soonyoung yang ternyata sangat… datar.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu atas segalanya. Soal tanganmu, soal aku yang memarahimu kemarin dan… krim keju serta coklat panas yang mengotori baju serta err rambutmu."

"Kau sudah tahu kecerobohanmu itu berakibat buruk padaku?"

"Membuatmu tidak bisa bermain piano selama satu bulan?" Tanya Jihoon ragu, Soonyoung sedikit kaget namun laki-laki itu menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan baik. "Bukan hanya itu, aku harus membatalkan beberapa recital yang sudah ku sepakati hingga akhir tahun." Ujar Soonyoung dengan nada yang sangat tajam. Ditambah lagi tatapan tajam yang tak henti-hentinya menatap Jihoon, tatapan itu seolah berbicara kepada Jihoon 'Kau tahu? Kau yang bersalah, kau salah.'

Jihoon tahu bahwa ia salah, dan ia sangat menyesal. Ditambah lagi dengan pernyataan yang barusan diberitahukan Soonyoung, bahwa laki-laki itu harus membatalkan resitalnya, tanpa diberitahu tentang pembatalan itu Jihoon pun sudah cukup merasa bersalah, apalagi dengan diberitahu?

"Aku minta maaf, aku akan membayar sebisaku dengan apapun.. aku benar-benar-"

"Pulang." Jihoon mengerjap tak percaya sementara Soonyoung hanya menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang, pulang."

"Tapi aku hanya ingin minta ma-"

"Sudah selesai, kau sudah meminta maaf padaku bukan? Dan permintaan maafmu itu tidak bisa mengganti kerugian atas pembatalan resitalku, permintaan maafmu tidak bisa menyembuhkan tanganku jadi lebih baik sekarang kau pulang sebelum kau melukai tanganku yang satunya."

Jihoon masih terpaku karena kata-kata setajam silet yang menyayat pendengarannya. Ternyata sosok Kwon Soonyoung lebih mengerikan dari yang ia bayangkan, lihat dia? Sikapnya dua kali lebih menyebalkan hari ini. Jihoon mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Baiklah.. kau benar, permintaan maafku memang tidak akan bisa mengubah segalanya, aku tahu aku sudah sangat merugikanmu. Dan ya, soal melukai tanganmu yan satunya itu bisa saja terjadi. Baiklah… aku permisi dulu, Kwon Soonyoung." Ujar Jihoon dengan penekanan di nama laki-laki tersebut. Setelah berkata seperti itu Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya kearah lift. Sudah selesai, yang terpenting ia sudah meminta maaf pada Soonyoung. Tak peduli laki-laki itu menerima permintaan maafnya atau tidak, yang penting Jihoon sudah meminta maaf, dan acara meminta maaf ini selesai lebih cepat dari yang ia duga, dan itu bagus. Dengan begitu Jihoon punya waktu luang untuk ber skating ria sebelum murid-muridnya datang.

Jihoon segera memencet tombol anak panah kebawah disebelah pintu lift ketika ia berdiri didepan lift. Setelah itu ia berdiri diam, menunggu pintu lift terbuka. Sementara Soonyoung masih sibuk dengan kuncinya. Ia bingung bagaimana ia bisa membuka pintu apartemennya.

Tangan kanannya tak bisa digerakan, tangan kirinya menggenggam kunci dan cangkir kopi yang tadi pagi ia beli di kedai kopi tak jauh dari apartemennya. Harus kalian tahu, membuka pintu apartemen itu tidaklah semudah membuka pintu biasa. Kau harus memutar kunci dan membukanya secara bersamaan, berbeda ketika kau berada didalam apartemen, kau hanya perlu memutar kunci lalu memutarnya. Dan hal itu terlupakan oleh Soonyoung, ia lupa bahwa tangan kanannya harus libur bertugas selama satu bulan kedepan. Dengan frustasi Soonyoung menghentakan kakinya kelantai kayu apartemen dan hal itu membuat Jihoon sedikit terlonjak kaget. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya.

'Apa Soonyoung pingsan?' Namun dugaannya salah, yang bisa ia lihat hanya sosok laki-laki dengan mantel abu-abu yang berdiri membelakanginya.

'Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia masih berada disana? Apa ia ingin memastikan bahwa aku benar-benar pulang?'

Pertanyaan Jihoon terjawab ketika mendengar geraman kesal dari arah Soonyoung berdiri. 'Kenapa dia? Apa dia kesal karena… ah tentu saja! Tangan kanannya kan sedang sakit, pasti ia tidak bisa membuka pintu.'

Jihoon hampir saja tertawa ketika melihat Soonyoung kembali menghentakan kakinya. 'Sepertinya aku mulai menikmati pertunjukan ini.' Batin Jihoon sambil tersenyum geli. TING! Dentingan lift membuat Jihoon menoleh kearah lift. Jihoon tidak langsung masuk kedalam lift, dirinya menimbang-nimbang. Apakah ia akan meninggalkan Soonyoung begitu saja? Membiarkan Soonyoung terkurung diluar sampai tetangganya atau mungkin Seungcheol datang?

Jihoon akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbalik, meninggalkan pintu lift berwarna kekuningan yang sudah terbuka, menunggu orang yang memencet tombol untuk segera masuk. Jihoon berhenti ketika ia sudah berada didekat Soonyoung yang masih berusaha membuka pintu.

"Kau butuh bantuan?" Tubuh Soonyoung terlihat sedikit tersentak kaget. Terang saja ia kaget, karena ia mengira si imut sial itu sudah pulang, dan ia berharap bahwa tetangganya yang datang. Tetapi harapannya tak terkabul, malaikan mautnya kembali datang.

'Apa lagi yang ia inginkan dariku? Belum puaskah ia melihatku seperti ini?' Batin Soonyoung yang mulai terlihat melankolis. Melihat Soonyoung yang tidak menggubris tawarannya membuat Jihoon merasa jengkel, meski begitu si mungil itu berusaha menahan amarahnya untuk meledak.

"Aku bisa membantumu membuka pintu itu, atau memegang kopimu agar tidak tumpah." Setelah mendengar kata-kata Jihoon, Soonyoung terdiam sejenak, ia tidak lagi berusaha membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia pun berbalik dan menyerahkan kunci yang terbuat dari logam kepada Jihoon. Setelah menerima kunci apartemen Soonyoung, Jihoon pun melangkah melewati Soonyoung dan membuka pintu apartemen dengan mudah. Setelah itu, Jihoon menyingkir sedikit agar Soonyoung bisa masuk kedalam.

Laki-laki itu tidak menghiraukan Jihoon, ia tidak menyuruh Jihoon masuk ataupun pulang. Karena kunci apartemen Soonyoung masih ada ditangan Jihoon, Jihoon memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam apartemen Soonyoung dan mengembalikan kunci apartemen laki-laki itu lalu segera kembali ke ice rink, ia tidak ingin berlama-lama bersama Soonyoung, berada beberapa menit didekat laki-laki dingin itu membuat mood Jihoon hancur begitu saja.

"Kau lupa kuncimu, Soonyoung." Ujar Jihoon yang berjalan menghampiri Soonyoung yang sedang menikmati kopinya diatas sofa kulit bewarna hitam.

"Taruh saja dimeja." Jawab Soonyoung singkat padat dan jelas. Laki-laki itu mengernyit ketika merasakan cairian dingin dan hambar melewati tenggorokannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jihoonn yang ternyata memperhatikan ekspresi aneh yang sempat terpeta diwajah Soonyoung.

"Kopi ini… sangat buruk." Ujar Soonyoung seraya meletakan kopi itu diatas meja dan mendorongnya menjauh. "Kenapa kau masih ada disini?" Tanya Soonyoung sambil menoleh kearah Jihoon. Lagi-lagi Jihoon harus menahan amarah yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Tapi amarah itu surut ketika matanya menjelajahi apartemen Soonyoung yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Apalagi ketika secara tak sengaja mata kecil Jihoon hijrah di dapur kecil apartemen itu. Di sebuah counter marmer disana, terlihat sebuah bungkus kopi yang tercabik dengan cangkir yang terbalik. Jihoon berasumsi bahwa laki-laki ini mencoba membuat kopi dengan satu tangan dan akhirnya gagal.

Sementara Soonyoung hanya menatap tajam kearah pemuda mungil yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia masih heran kenapa pria yang sialannya imut itu masih berdiri disini.

'Apa dia mau mencelakaiku lagi?' Batin Soonyoung kesal. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa tinggal sendiri disini?" Pertanyaan pemuda itu membuat Soonyoung sedikit kaget. "Sudah lima tahun aku tinggal di apartemen ini dan lihat? Aku masih hidup bukan." Jihoon memutar kedua bola matanya, berbicara dengan Soonyoung sangat memerlukan ketebalan kesabaran, Jihoon mengakui itu.

"Maksudku, apa kau baik-baik saja tinggal sendirian disini dengan kondisi tanganmu yang… seperti itu." Soonyoung hanya bisa terheran-heran. Kenapa? Kenapa bocah(?) ini terlalu perhatian padanya? Bukannya geer, tapi Soonyoung merasa bahwa pria disampingnya ini seperti mengkhawatirkannya? Padahal dari awal mereka bertemu Soonyoung sama sekali tidak menyodorkan senyuman manis, mereka pun tidak pernah mempunyai perbincangan yang menyenangkan.

Sementara Jihoon hanya bisa termenung diam. Pemuda mungil ini bingung, ia bingung karena ia begitu perhatian pada Soonyoung. Ia bingung kenapa dia bisa sebegitu peduli pada laki-laki yang jelas-jelas menginginkannya pergi menjauh?

"Sudahlah lebih baik kau pulang, aku lelah." Ujar Soonyoung sambil memijat batang hidungnya dengan kedua jarinya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membuatkanmu makan siang dan segelas kopi sebelum aku pulang, aku tidak yakin meninggalkanmu sendirian tanpa makanan." Ujar Jihoon yang akhirnya menatap laki-laki yang tengah duduk tak jauh darinya. Itu benar, meskipun Jihoon tidak menyukai laki-laki ini tapi tetap saja Jihoon tidak tega jika melihat Soonyoung kelaparan. Ya hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa delivery, dan soal kopi… lupakan, aku sudah tidak ingin meminum kopi." Jihoon mendengus kesal.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maafku." Soonyoung kembali menghela nafas panjang, ia benar-benar bingung dengan orang ini. "Baiklah, kalau kau berkeras hati." Kenapa dia begitu keras ingin membantu? Kenapa dia begitu peduli pada Soonyoung. Setelah mendengar kata-kata Soonyoung, Jihoon segera melepaskan mantelnya dan menggantungnya di penyangga mantel, lalu ia segera melenggang menuju dapur yang terletak disamping ruang duduk. "Apa kau mau meracuniku?" Pertanyaan Soonyoung membuat Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya.

"Eh?"

"Kau berkeras hati ingin membuatkanku makan siang, apa kau berencana untuk meracuniku?" Jihoon hanya bisa membekap mulutnya dengan tangan, berusaha menahan tawanya yang akan meledak.

"Tentu tidak, bodoh. Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu."

"Itu bisa saja terjadi bukan? Kau sudah mencelakaiku, membuat tanganku patah, ada kemungkinan kau mau membuatku mati karena keracunan."

"Perlu kau ketahui, Kwon Soonyoung. Kejadian kemarin sepenuhnya ketidak sengajaan, aku sama sekali tidak berniat menabrakmu dan juga, tanganmu terkilir, bukan patah."

"Terkilir, patah. Apa bedanya? Aku masih tetap tidak bisa menggerakan tanganku." Jihoon hanya bisa terdiam, ia memilih untuk tidak menggubris kata-kata Soonyoung, percuma saja, tidak akan memperbaiki keadaan. Sementara Jihoon tengah sibuk didapur, Soonyoung sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ada apa dengan pria mungil itu sebenarnya? 'Kenapa dia begitu peduli padaku?'

TBC

GA DIEDIT SHAY:B kalo ada typo maklumin ajaaaaaaaaaaa...

LASTLY, Review juseyoooooo


	4. Chapter 4

**Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: These chara is totally belongs to Theirselfs, but this fic is officially mine**

 **Warning: Bahasa gajelas, alur lompat-lompat, setting gajelas, OOC tingkat dewa, Crack pairing, dsb**

 **SoonHoon slight JiCheol  
**

 **Read it with ur own risk(:**

 **Couple words from author:**

 _ **Masih sepi tanggapan nih ff nya 4syth tapi gpp :)) Makasih yaaakk buat semua readrs ff nya 4syth ;)) makasih udah mau luangin waktu buat baca ff gaje bin abal ini :))** _

**Oke segitu aja, langsung aja deh sekarang kita ke ceritanya!**

Chapter 4

Dengan hati-hati Jihoon meletakan dua mangkuk berwarna putih berisi glatin diatas meja makan yang terbuat dari kayu jati.

"Apa yang kau buat?" Tanya Soonyoung begitu pemuda mungil itu menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk kearahnya.

"Sup Glatin, aku tidak bisa menemukan apapun di dapurmu kecuali apel." Ujar Jihoon sambil duduk disebrang Soonyoung. Laki-laki itu tidak menggubris jawaban Jihoon dan langsung memakan glatin yang sudah dibuat oleh Jihoon. Baru saja memasukan satu suap sup glatin kedalam mulutnya, Soonyoung langsung terbatuk keras. Jihoon yang bersiap menyantap masakannya jadi sedikit panic karena secara tiba-tiba saja Soonyoung terbatuk-batuk.

"Soonyoung? Kau kenapa?" Soonyoung masih terbatuk-batuk selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya laki-laki itu berdeham beberapa kali. Sementara Jihoon hanya bisa memperhatikan laki-laki dihadapannya. Wajah Soonyoung yang memerah entah mengapa terlihat lucu dimata Jihoon, ia tidak pernah membayangkan wajah Soonyoung seperti ini.

"Ada apa denganmu, Soonyoung? Apa ada lalat yang masuk kedalam mulutmu?" Soonyoung langsung melempar tatapan tajam kearah malaikat maut yang duduk dihadapannya. "Kau… kau memang mencoba membunuhku."

"Apa? Membunuhmu?"

"Masakanmu… bahkan masakanku pun lebih enak dibanding ini." Ujar Soonyoung yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Apa yang salah dengan glatinku?" Tanya Jihoon dengan suara yang mulai meninggi. "Kenapa tidak kau coba saja sendiri, bodoh!" Seru Soonyoung. Tanpa menggubris ucapan Soonyoung, Jihoon segera meraih sebuah sendok sup berwarna biru dan menyendok glatinnya, mendekatkannya kemulut dan memasukannya. Kesan pertama yang dirasakan oleh Jihoon ketika cairan kental hangat itu menyentuh lidahnya adalah, asam. Sangat, sangat asam.

Refleks, Jihoon langsung memuntahkan glatin yang bersemayam didalam mulutnya selama hampir dua detik.

"Bahkan kau sendiri pun tidak sanggup memakannya." Gerutu Soonyoung begitu melihat Jihoon memuntahkan glatinnya. Jihoon mengelap mulutnya dengan sehelai tissue makan lalu menatap tajam kearah Soonyoung.

"Salahkan isi kulkasmu yang hanya berisi apel! Aku terpaksa membuat glatin apel." Mata onyx Soonyoung melebar ketika mendengar ucapan Jihoon.

"WHAT?! Kau menyentuh persediaan apelku?!" Tanya Soonyoung dengan suara yang sangat amat menyeramkan, Seungcheol sekalipun mungkin agak bergidik kalau mendengarnya secara langsung.

"Aku menggunakan seperempatnya! Karena aku bingung apa yang harus kugunakan untuk membuat makanan."

"Kenapa kau membuat glatin apel bodoh! Tentu saja rasanya akan sangat sangat asam kalau glatinnya hanya terdiri dari apel yang belum matang dan cuka apel!"

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu hasilnya akan separah ini." Ujar Jihoon berusaha membela dirinya. Soonyoung hanya bisa mendengus kesal, laki-laki berambut legam itu memijit batang hidungnya dengan kedua tangan. Membiarkan si mungil ini memasak makan siangnya adalah sebuah kesalahan besar!

'Harusnya aku langsung mengusirnya saja, kalau perlu menelpon polisi.' Batin Soonyoung. Sementara Jihoon hanya bisa terdiam menatapi Soonyoung yang terlihat sangat… frustasi. Jihoon merasa sangat bersalah, niatnya hanyalah membantu Soonyoung karena ia merasa sangat bersalah. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berguna. Tapi gagal, ia menghancurkan segalanya.

'Kalau tahu begini, aku lebih memilih pulang. Mungkin jika aku pulang Soonyoung tidak akan semarah ini.' Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Soonyoung?" Yang dipanggil hanya diam. Melihat hal itu, Jihoon memutuskan untuk mengutarakan niatnya.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau aku membeli makanan cepat saji untukmu? Kau mau makan apa?" Soonyoung masih terdiam. "Soal apel kesayanganmu… aku akan membelikannya lagi." Lanjut Jihoon berusaha membuat Soonyoung tidak marah atau setidaknya tidak terlalu marah padanya. Soonyoung menghela nafas panjang, seharusnya ia tahu bahwa pemuda ini tidak akan menyerah, ia akan terus mendesak Soonyoung, membuat laki-laki itu marah.

"Kalau kau memang ingin membeli makanan untukku, lebih baik kau bergegas, ini sudah masuk jam makan siangku, sudah lewat tigapuluh detik malah." Ujar Soonyoung dengan suara berat. Perasaan Jihoon sedikit lega, pemuda itu segera berdiri. "Baiklah, aku akan kembali dalam waktu lima belas menit." Ujar Jihoon sebelum akhirnya melesat keluar dari apartemen Soonyoung. Sementara itu Soonyoung akhirnya menghela nafas lega. Kedamaian kembali dirasakannya ketika Jihoon pergi.

"Akhirnya aku bisa kembali tenang."

xXx

Aroma capucinno memenuhi indra penciuman Seungcheol. Dengan perlahan laki-laki berambut gelap itu mendekatkan mug berwarna crem ke mulutnya dan menyesap capucinnonya. Hah~ tak ada yang lebih nikmat selain menikmati segelas capucinno ditengah cuaca dingin seperti ini. Seungcheol memejamkan matanya, merasakan syaraf-syaraf otaknya yang mulai mengendur. Presentasinya tadi sepertinya sudah cukup menarik investor untuk menanam invest di café nya. Ditambah lagi dengan keuntungan yang pasti didapat oleh para investor, pasti mereka tak akan ragu menanam invest di café milik Seungcheol. Laki-laki itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan, namun senyuman itu memudar ketika tanpa kehendaknya sesosok imut terbesit didalam pikirannya.

'Ah, Jihoon. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa ia berhasil meminta maaf pada Soonyoung? Apa ia berhasil mendapat permaafan dari adik kesayangannya yang keras kepala tiada tara?'

Seungcheol jadi penasaran, karena sejak café dibuka beberapa jam yang lalu karyawannya yang lain belum juga mengabarinya tentang kehadiran Jihoon di arena ice rink, biasanya setelah café Seungcheol dibuka, pria mungil itu sudah terlihat berlalu lalang di arena ice rink. Yang mengganjal pikiran Seungcheol adalah keadaan Jihoon saat ini. Apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda itu? Dan yang selalu bersemayam diotak Seungcheol selama beberapa menit belakangan adalah, apa yang adiknya lakukan pada Jihoon hingga membuat si mungil itu tidak bekerja?

Kalian pasti bingung bukan, kenapa Seungcheol sepertinya sangat memperhatikan Jihoon? Padahal Jihoon hanyalah seorang pelatih ice skating yang kebetulan mengajar di ice rink yang terletak disebrang café nya. Pertama kali Seungcheol melihat sosok mungil itu adalah ketika soft opening café nya diadakan, saat itu Jihoon datang bersama salah satu karyawan di café nya, tak banyak yang terjadi, Seungcheol hanya berkenalan secara formal dengan Jihoon, tak ada yang special. Namun hari-hari berlanjut dan Seungcheol sering melihat sosok itu datang ke café nya ketika ia sedang istirahat, Seungcheol sendiri lupa bagaimana mereka bisa akrab. Yang membuat Seungcheol begitu tertarik pada Jihoon adalah, ketika pria mungil itu dengan riangnya mengajar ice skating pada murid-muridnya, tak jarang Seungcheol memandangi Jihoon yang meluncur di atas es dengan santainya.

"Aku pesan satu porsi chiken wings with vegetables dan ayam filet lada hitam." Mata Seungcheol langsung terbuka ketika mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya, tanpa aba-aba mata hitam pekatnya langsung melirik kesumber suara. Benar saja, mata hitamnya menangkap sosok pria bertubuh mungil, berambut pirang yang terlihat halus, mengenakan kaus putih polos dan jeans biru muda. Ya itulah penjabaran dari Seungcheol, setelah yakin benar, Seungcheol langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Jihoon yang tengah mengambil pesanannya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada si penjaga kasir. Dan woops, pemuda itu menubruk Seungcheol ketika hendak berbalik.

"Ah! Maaf-maaf aku tidak sengaja, maaf." Ujar pemuda itu, dugaan Seungcheol sama sekali tidak salah. "Tidak apa-apa, Ji." Begitu mendengar suara Seungcheol, Jihoon langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Seungcheol tersenyum geli ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut diwajah Jihoon. "Seungcheol hyung."

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini, Jihoon?" Tanya Seungcheol. "Ah.. aku berniat membelikan makan siang untuk Soonyoung." Mendengar jawaban Jihoon entah mengapa membuat Seungcheol mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Makan siang untuk Soonyoung? Sejak kapan kau sepeduli itu pada adikku?"

"Ah… ceritanya panjang, I kinda rush his lunch, something like that.." Ujar Jihoon sambil tersenyum kecil. Jawaban yang diberikan Jihoon malah membuat Seungcheol semakin penasaran, intinya jawaban Jihoon tidak menjawab pertanyaan Seungcheol, sebaliknya jawaban Jihoon malah memacu Seungcheol untuk melontarkan pertanyaan lainnya. "Menghancurkan makan siang Soonyoung?" Ucap Seungcheol sambil mengernyitkan hidungnya, membuat kerutan diantara hidungnya terlihat semakin jelas. Pria kecil dihadapannya mengangguk kecil.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi, aku masih harus membeli apel kesayangannya, dia bisa marah-marah lagi jika aku terlambat membawakannya makanan plus apel itu."

"Apa? Jihoon, apa dia memintamu melakukan semua ini? Apa dia menyuruh-nyuruhmu seperti seorang pesuruh?" Tanya Seungcheol sambil menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan tatapan intens. Seungcheol masih bisa memaklumi sikap penyuruh dan seenaknya sendiri milik Soonyoung yang sering ia tujukan pada dirinya, tapi ia tidak bisa menerima jika adiknya menanamkan sikap itu kepada orang lain, terlebih Jihoon. Tunggu dulu! Argh! Lupakan dua kata terakhir.

"Eh tidak, Soonyoung tidak menyuruhku. Aku melakukannya atas kemauanku sendiri." Seungcheol semakin kaget dengan jawaban Jihoon, seingatnya Jihoon sangat membenci Soonyoung kemarin, lalu kenapa sekarang ia bersikap sangat perhatian pada adik kesayangannya itu?

"Apa kau yakin adikku tidak mencuci otakmu?" Jihoon tertawa renyah. "Tentu saja tidak." Seungcheol mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu, sepertinya aku segera pergi.." Seungcheol tersenyum samar seraya menepuk kepala Jihoon.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan, Ji." Entahlah, tapi Seungcheol seperti melihat semburat merah menghiasi pipi chubby Jihoon. Pria mungil itu mengangguk kecil seraya melambaikan tangannya. " Sampai jumpa lagi hyung,sekali lagi terimakasih ya." Sebelum akhirnya pria itu melenggang meninggalkannya. Mata kelam Seungcheol tak terlepas dari sosok mungil itu sebelum akhirnya sosok itu menghilang ditengah keramaian.

TO BE CONTINUED

4syth mah rela ke warnet cuman buat apdet ini :v


	5. Chapter 5

**Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: These chara is totally belongs to Theirself, but this fic is officially mine.**

 **Warning: Bahasa gajelas, alur lompat-lompat, setting gajelas, OOC tingkat dewa, Crack pairing dsb**

 **SoonHoon slight JiCheol  
**

 **Read it with ur own risk (:**

 **Couple words from author:**

 **Hey hey hey! Welkam bek tu BBAS ;v Masih ada g yg nungguin ini ff? sebelumnya 4syth mau bilang makasih buat reader yang mau baca, spesialnya buat 8ternity mak'e tercintaaaahh! Oh ya ada yang mau ga kalo BBAS dibikin Verkwan vernya? Review yaaa... GOMAWOOOO!  
**

 **okee segitu aja, langsung aja ya chappy 5!**

Chapter 5

Tubuh Soonyoung tersentak ketika bel intercom apartemennya berdering.

'Hah~ rusak sudah ketenanganku.' Batin Soonyoung seraya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu. Dengan gerakan malas, laki-laki itu menekan tombol berwarna biru disamping pintunya.

"Soonyoung.. ini aku, buka pintunya." Soonyoung menggumam pelan. Si mungil itu, malaikat maut. Dengan malas Soonyoung kembali menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu dilantai atas. Setidaknya selama setengah jam ia berhasil merasakan ketenangan tanpa pemuda itu, pemuda yang membuat harinya kacau balau. Tak lama suara ketukan terdengar dipintunya, Soonyoung sengaja diam sejenak, menyiapkan mentalnya untuk melihat pria itu lagi.

Setelah merasa mentalnya cukup kuat, Soonyoung segera meraih daun pintu dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Pemuda mungil itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam kantung plastic berwarna putih.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kau tahu, kau telat lima belas menit."

"Apa?" Tanya si kecil dihadapannya. "Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau akan kembali dalam waktu lima belas menit." Ucap Soonyoung sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Maaf, restorannya sangat ramai."

"Hhh." Soonyoung pun mundur beberapa langkah, membiarkan pemuda kecil itu masuk kerumahnya. Soonyoung segera duduk diatas sofa kulitnya dan memperhatikan kertas-kertas berisi not balok yang baru diisi setengah, sementara Soonyoung tengah tenggelam dalam dunianya. Jihoon tengah sibuk memasukkan makanan yang tadi ia beli ke piring. Sesekali Jihoon menjulurkan lehernya, untuk memastikan Soonyoung masih bernafas karena ya bisa dibilang suasana di apartemen itu sangatlah sunyi, seolah hanya Jihoon makhluk hidup yang ada disana. Secara tak sengaja, mata kecil Jihoon melirik ke samping, kearah bungkus kopi beserta isinya yang berserakan di atas counter.

'Kasian juga dia, aku tahu kebanyakan laki-laki akan uring-uringan jika tidak mendapatkan kopi dipagi hari. Dan sepertinya Soonyoung juga mengalami hal yang sama, mungkin secangkir kopi bisa membuat sikap laki-laki itu lebih baik?' Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya. Merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri yang sepertinya terlalu memperhatikan Soonyoung. Bukan urusannya bukan? Setelah menghabiskan makan siang yang pasti sangat sepi, urusannya dengan Kwon Soonyoung akan selesai dan dia bisa kembali ke kehidupannya yang tentram dan damai, tanpa tatapan tajam itu atau tanpa nada menusuk yang ditujukan kearahnya. Tapi entah mengapa Jihoon malah berjalan mendekati bungkus kopi itu, membereskannya dan membuat setengah teko kopi dengan bubuk kopi yang masih berada didalam bungkusnya.

Jihoon tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, di dalam lubuk hati Jihoon, ia merasa bahwa harus menolong Soonyoung. Ada keinginan kuat agar Soonyoung tidak memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Akhirnya setelah membuat kopi, Jihoon memutuskan untuk segera menghidangkan makanan yang sudah ia beli, sementara kopinya tetap ia tinggal didapur.

"Makanan sudah siap." Ujar Jihoon sambil meletakan piring berisi chiken wings with vegetables milik Soonyoung dan chiken fillet miliknya diatas meja makan. Tanpa suara Soonyoung melangkah menuju meja makan dan duduk didepan chiken wingsnya, dan Jihoon pun duduk dihadapannya seperti beberapa menit yang lalu saat mereka hendak menikmati glatin apel hasil perjuangan Jihoon.

Baru saja Jihoon hendak menikmati makanannya, suara yang dingin dan sangat Jihoon kenal merambat diudara. "Aku tidak suka daging ayam." Jihoon melirik kearah Soonyoung yang belum menyentuh sendok ataupun garpu ataupun pisau makannya. "Jangan pemilih, hanya itu makanan yang bisa kutemukan didekat sini." Ujar Jihoon, Soonyoung mengernyitkan hidungnya.

"Ini pasti chiken wings murahan yang kau beli direstoran murahan diujung blok, bukan begitu?" Amarah Jihoon sudah sampai keubun-ubun, meski begitu Jihoon hanya menghela nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya.

"Dengar, aku hanya mencoba untuk membantu oke? Kau bilang kau ingin segera menyantap makan siangmu, makanya aku membelikan makanan direstoran yang tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemenmu, jadi makanlah!" Soonyoung memutar bola mata onyxnya dan akhirnya menyuap chiken wingsnya kedalam mulut. Setelah melihat Soonyoung 'menyantap' makanannya, Jihoon pun akhirnya memakan chiken filletnya. Ditengah suasana yang hening dan mencekam, suara deringan ponsel memecah kebisuan diantara mereka.

Soonyoung segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja kopi di ruang tengah. "Halo?" Samar-samar Jihoon bisa mendengar percakapan Soonyoung dengan seseorang disebrang sana.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini semua kemarin, Seungkwan." Sambil mendengar pembicaraan Soonyoung, Jihoon pun memasukan beberapa fillet lagi kedalam mulutnya. "Aku tidak bisa menjalankan recital setidaknya sampai akhir tahun kau tahu?" Jihoon mengerlingkan matanya.

'Hah, apa pengaruhnya sih? Paling sampai akhir tahun nanti hanya satu recital yang akan ia hadiri, atau mungkin dua.' Batin Jihoon.

"Ya, semuanya. Recital di London, Otawa, Moskow, Rome, semuanya." Tubuh Jihoon menegang, jantungnya bergedup kencang. 'Apa? Jadi tidak hanya recital di London yang harus ia batalkan? Tapi… Ya Tuhan!' Jihoon benar-benar dirundung perasaan bersalah, meskipun ia tidak tahu menahu soal recital tapi ia tahu bahwa membatalkan janji sangatlah tidak terpuji dan sulit, apalagi soal recital yang sepertinya sudah disepakati berbulan-bulan sebelum acara itu di jadwalkan. Jihoon benar-benar menghancurkan semuanya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan berapa dollar yang harus Soonyoung beserta menegementnya bayar untuk semua recital yang di batalkannya itu.

"Iya aku tahu itu tidak mudah, Seungkwan. Tapi aku punya alasan yang sangat serius yang membuatku benar-benar tidak bisa hadir diresital itu." Tak lama suara Soonyoung kembali terdengar. "Yeah, aku bisa mengandalkanmu, buddy. Sampai jumpa." Setelah mendengar suara itu,Jihoon mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke ruang makan. Jihoon menundukan kepalanya, tangannya tidak lagi memegang sendok, nafsu makannya sudah hilang total. Ayam fillet itu sudah tidak menarik lagi dimatanya. Dan sepertinya Soonyoung menyadari perubahan mood si mungil yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Soonyoung dengan suara yang terkesan sama sekali tidak peduli. "Jadi recital yang harus kau batalkan… tidak hanya satu?"

"Kau sudah mendengar semuanya bukan." Ujar Soonyoung yang kembali menikmati makan siangnya. Jujur, sebenarnya Soonyoung menganggap chiken wings ini tidaklah buruk, setidaknya makanan ini bisa diterima oleh lidah dan lambungnya. "Aku benar-benar sangat menyesal."

"Aku tahu, kau sudah mengatakannya berulang-ulang." Ujar Soonyoung acuh tak acuh. Hati Jihoon kembali dirundung perasaan bersalah. Pantas saja Soonyoung sangat muak padanya, ia sudah menghancurkan semuanya. Menghancurkan recital besar Soonyoung bahkan bisa saja merusak karir laki-laki itu. Harusnya ia lebih berhati-hati saat membawa makanannya, seharusnya laki-laki buntalan kapas itu tidak datang ke café!

Jihoon berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia meraih secarik kertas didalam kantung celananya lalu berjalan kearah Soonyoung.

"Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa membayar kerugianmu… maka." Jihoon menaruh secarik kertas itu disebelah tangan Soonyoung.

"Kau bisa menelponku jika kau memerlukan sesuatu, apapun entah mengurusi tanamanmu, membersihkan apartemenmu, membuatkanmu sarapan, membelikanmu sesuatu atau mengantarmu, atau mungkin membuatkanmu kopi, apa saja, kau tinggal menelponku dan aku pasti datang." Ujar Jihoon, ia sudah menetapkan pilihan, meskipun artinya ia akan berada didekat laki-laki es ini yang berarti ia akan menerima tatapan tajam dan nada sinis itu. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa dilakukannya, setidaknya ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Hatinya tidak akan tenang jika ia pura-pura tak peduli dan tidak melakukan apapun untuk membayar kesalahan kecilnya yang berakar tanduk menjadi masalah besar yang sudah ia lakukan. "Aku permisi dulu karena aku harus kembali bekerja, murid-muridku pasti sudah menunggu.. dan oh ya soal kopi. Aku tahu ini sudah sangat terlambat untuk menikmati kopi pagi, tapi aku sudah membuatkan kopi untukmu, terserah kau mau meminumnya atau membuangnya." Ujar Jihoon seraya membalikan tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju gantungan mantel, tempat manternya bertengger. Setelah meraih mantelnya, Jihoon pun membuka pintu apartemen dan melangkah meninggalkan Soonyoung yang masih terduduk di meja makannya.

Laki-laki itu melirik kearah secarik kertas yang tergeletak disebelah tangannya, tangan kirinya meraih kertas itu dan mendekatkannya kewajah. Lalu seulas senyum muncul dibibir laki-laki itu.

xXx

Soonyoung merapatkan tubuhnya didalam balutan sweeter abu-abunya. Udara malam ini terasa lebih dingin dibanding kemarin. Hal yang paling nikmat dilakukan di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini adalah, menikmati segela kopi hangat. Haah, betapa Soonyoung sangat menginginkan kopi. Selama seharian ini otaknya tidak bisa berfungsi dengan benar, dan sepanjang diang tadi Soonyoung bertapa didepan pioanonya, memperhatikan tuts putih disana. Selama berjam-jam Soonyoung berusaha berpikir, berusaha mengundang kembali inspirasi yang hilang tanpa jejak. 'Semua ini gara-gara pria kecil itu, gara-gara dia aku tidak bisa bermain piano dan menyelesaikan laguku.' Hal tidak penting seperti ini bisa membuat Soonyoung gila, tidak penting? Karena ia harusnya tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan lagunya, toh ia tidak akan bisa memainkannya baik diresital maupun diapartemennya selama satu bulan. Bisa saja cedera ditangannya bisa memakan waktu lebih lama, dua bulan misalnya. Soonyoung menghela nafas panjang, ia tahu tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan si kecil itu, toh dengan menyalahkan pemuda itu tidak akan memperbaiki apapun. Meski begitu, Soonyoung tetap kesal terhadap malaikat mautnya itu.

"Haah~ sepertinya aku memang harus meminum kopi." Erang Soonyoung yang hendak berjalan meninggalkan apartemennya untuk membeli secangkir kopi di café yang terletak tak jauh dari rumahnya. Tidak apalah menyesap kopi hambar itu lagi, setidaknya ada asupan kafein yang mengisi tubuhnya hari ini. Baru saja Soonyoung hendak meraih daun pintu, pikirannya kembali teringat akan pria kecil itu.

'Dia bilang dia membuatkanku kopi bukan?' Soonyoung menarik tangannya yang sudah bertengger di daun pintu dan membalikan tubuhnya, melangkah menuju dapur. Untung saja si kecil itu membuatkannya kopi, jadi Soonyoung tidak perlu keluar untuk membeli kopi dan ia juga tidak perlu meminta bantuan tetangganya untuk membuka pintu apartemen. Perasaan Soonyoung sedikit lega ketika aroma kopi menari-nari di rongga hidungnya, betapa ia sangat merindukan kopi ini. Soonyoung meraih teko kramik yang sedari tadi siang berdiri diatas counter marmernya. Pasti sudah dingin.

Soonyoung mengerang kesal, ia tidak akan bisa menikmati kopi yang sudah dingin bukan? Dan lagi, Soonyoung tidak yakin dengan kopi buatan pemuda itu. Si kecil itu sudah merusak makan siangnya, ada kemungkinan ia akan merusak cita rasa nikmat bubuk kopinya bukan? Meski begitu Soonyoung tetap menuangkan kopi itu kedalam cangkir dan menyesapnya. Tubuhnya terpaku sesaat ketika rasa kafein menyengat lidahnya. Selain itu ada rasa lain didalam kopi ini, rasa manis sepeti… coklat? Pria ini memasukan coklat kedalam kopi Soonyoung?

Tapi, coklat itu malah membawa dampak baik dalam kopi Soonyoung, rasanya jadi agak ringan dan juga tidak terlalu buruk ketika diminum dalam keadaan dingin seperti ini. Soonyoung tersenyum kecil.

"Setidaknya akhirnya ia berhasil melakukan sesuatu dengan benar." Gumamnya lebih tepatnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Suara dering ponselnya memecah lamunannya, Soonyoung segera meletakan cangkir kopinya dan melangkah menuju ruang tengah, tempat ponselnya berada. Tangan kirinya segera meraih ponsel berwarna putihnya ketika ia sampai diruang tengah.

Seungcheol.

"Halo, ada apa?" Tanya Soonyoung tanpa basa-basi. Sementara si penelpon berdeham beberapa kali. "Setidaknya berbasa-basilah sedikit, Soon."

"Untuk apa aku berbasa-basi denganmu, Hyung." Ujar Soonyoung dengan penekanan pada kata 'Hyung'. Seungcheol tertawa renyah lalu kembali berbicara.

"Jadi bagaimana harimu?"

"Sepertinya tanpa kuberitahupun kau sudah tahu." Ujar Soonyoung dengan ketus. "Jadi sebenarnya ada apa, Hyung? Tidak mungkin kau menelponku malam-malam seperti ini hanya untuk menanyakan kabarku."

"Baik, baik kau benar… aku hanya ingin bertanya soal Jihoon." Tubuh Soonyoung menegang ketika mendengar kakaknya menyebut nama malaikat mautnya. "Ada apa?"

"sepertinya kalian banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama?" Soonyoung menghela nafas panjang, tidak mengerti kenapa kakaknya tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu.

"Tidak, kami hanya makan siang bersama, itupun karena ia berkeras dan hei, kenapa aku harus menjelaskan semua ini padamu." Gerutu Soonyoung.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak bersikap buruk padanya." Lagi-lagi perkataan Seungcheol membuat Soonyoung kaget, ada apa gerangan dengan kakaknya?

"Memangnya kenapa? Sepertinya kau sangat perhatian pada bocah itu."

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak bersikap buruk padanya, Eomma pasti sangat murka jika tahu kau bersikap buruk pada pemuda mungil itu." Soonyoung menghela nafas panjang, seharusnya ia tahu jawaban kakaknya akan seperti itu. "Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apapun. Dan harusnya kau khawatir padaku, karena bisa saja ia kembali mencederai tanganku yang satunya." Seungcheol tertawa renyah begitu mendengar kata-kata Soonyoung yang terdengar seperti anak kecil. "Sudahlah Soonie, kau tahu bukan bahwa kejadian kemarin hanya kecelakaan? Lagipula tanganmu hanya terkilir, aku yakin bulan depan kau bisa melakukan aktifitasmu seperti biasa."

"Kau tidak tahu akibatnya? Aku harus membatalkan recital-resitalku."

"Lalu kau menyalahkan Jihoon atas semua itu?" Lagi-lagi Soonyoung tidak bisa langsung menjawab. Laki-laki itu tahu benar bahwa pembatalan restialnya bukan sepenuhnya salah si kecil itu. Baik ia maupun Soonyoung tidak ada yang ingin kejadian ini terjadi. "Jadi apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?"

"Apa?" Ucap Soonyoung sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku bertemu dengan Jihoon direstoran tadi siang, aku sempat berbincang-bincang dengannya dan… kelihatannya kau sepeti menyuruhnya membelikan makanan."

"Aku tidak menyuruhnya, dia sendiri yang ingin membelikanku makanan karena dia sudah merusak makan siangku dan juga apel - apelku." Seungcheol menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku hanya ingin berpesan jangan terlalu keras padanya, oke?"

"Sejak kapan kau begitu tertarik pada bocah, Hyung?" Seungcheol tidak menggubris kata-kata memancing adiknya, ia tahu adik laki-lakinya berusaha memancing dirinya. "Selamat malam." Tuut, tuut.

Soonyoung mendengus kesal seraya kembali menaruh ponselnya di atas meja kopi.

TBC or END?

Ini ga diedit samsek :v maapkan typo :v ga TYpo ga manusyawi :v

REVIEW JUSEYOOOOO


End file.
